A Little More Loving Between Sexes
by EFC
Summary: ONE SHOT-continuation/outtake of JPOV from "Love Between Sexes." Takes place before the epilogue. E/J slash-AH


_Hello, everyone! _

_I know it's been a long time. I had mentioned on my profile I was writing another story and I am. I'm just taking my time with it. In the meantime, I wanted to share something with everyone who has been leaving me such amazing messages and reviews. When I started writing 'Love Between Sexes' I had no idea how it would turn out. It started out as a 4 chapter attempt at writing some slash. Then I took a long-ass break—as some of you know who were with me from the start—and then came back with a real game plan and a couple of story-lines taken from my friend's experiences as well as some of my own. I've been blown away by your reactions to it and so happy with the way it was received. Thank you. So here's a little one-shot I stayed up until 5 A.M. to write. Inspiration kind of just hit me, and besides, I was missing Alec just a little bit. (It takes place before the epilogue and it's a little insight into Jasper.) I apologize for any mistakes. It's not been beta'd or had a pre-reader. Hope you like it, and watch this space for something new!_

_Thank you again,_

_EFC_

_*Warning – Language, sexual content*_

* * *

><p><strong>~*A Little More Loving Between Sexes*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasper woke to the sound of banging. He bolted from the chair where he'd fallen asleep watching TV. Sirens were wailing and his stomach leapt before he realized they were coming from the bad cop drama on the screen. But the banging resumed.<p>

"Yahoooo, Jasper!" He heard Alec's high-pitched voice coming from outside. He groaned while he rubbed his eyes, wondering what time it was. Edward was supposed to be home hours ago. He glanced to the clock on the wall and saw the little hand resting between one and two.

"I can't hold him up forever!" Alec sang from the other side of the door.

Finally putting two and two together, Jasper headed for the front hallway, his body aching from having slept at an unnatural angle. He raised his hands over his head and stretched while he walked. He needed to get back to the gym, he thought to himself. All the late nights and early mornings with Edward were taking a toll on his body, they weren't quite the workouts he needed to stay in shape.

"Jasper!" Alec's plea came again just as his hand reached for the doorknob.

He opened the door and took a step back, shaking his head at the sight in front of him.

"What have you done," Jasper said.

"Me? He's a grown boy," Alec said, hefting the weight of Edward's lifeless body up. "Take him." He pushed Edward off of his shoulder and his head rolled forward, banging his forehead against the doorframe. At least he grunted from the knock to the head, Jasper thought. He's breathing, at least there's that. Jasper rolled his eyes and took hold of Edward relieving Alec of his drunken albatross.

"It must have taken a helluva lot to get him in this state." Jasper patted Edward's cheek, and his eyelids fluttered and then shut tight again. "Come on, pretty boy, let's get you to the bathroom. I recognize that look."

"I'm not sure exactly what happened." Alec waved his hand, feigning innocence. "One minute he was there with Jared, the two were having a beer and the next time I saw him he was like this." Alec dusted off his purple cashmere jacket, trying to avoid Jasper's eyes.

"Uh-huh. And how much time between your sightings of him?" Jasper shot a cold look over his shoulder at Alec while he dragged Edward to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and placed Edward near the toilet.

Alec handed him some towels and wet a washcloth under the tap. He wrung the water out of it, and said, "Not long, give or take a few hours."

"A few, as in three?"

"Well, you know how those things are..." Alec patted his forehead with the washcloth, and then handed it over to Jasper.

"Ah, no, I don't know how _those_ things are."

"Sweetie, the night flies! One loses all track of time."

"You promised you wouldn't leave him alone."

"Me? What about you, sweetheart? Maybe _you_ should have come with him when he asked you to."

"I had to work!"

"Mmhmm," he pointed his finger at Jasper, "don't be pointing any fingers at me, dear nephew. This is your fault."

Jasper's mouth dropped open at the accusation. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Jasper gently lifted Edward's head and placed the towel between his cheek and the cold tile. Edward mumbled something about the coolness and moved his head back onto the floor.

"He really doesn't look so good." Alec bit his fingernail.

"Ya, think?" Jasper's mouth set in a firm line. "Where was Jared?" As much as he was over all that was ever between Jared and Edward, his mind still flashed a bit of green envy toward the man. Jared was there for Edward when he wasn't. Jared was a better man than he was, which only hammered home how grateful he was for Edward's forgiveness every day.

"There was some drama backstage, two of the models got into a catfight." Alec raised his hand in a claw, scratching the air. "Rrrawr. Right before they were to go on the catwalk. Oh!" He waved his hands. "Catfight. Catwalk."

Jasper could only roll his eyes at Alec's misplaced enthusiasm.

"Anyway, grumpy-pants, they ruined their hair and Jared had to do some emergency fixes. Oh, the drama, really." Alec placed the back of his hand to his forehead.

"Hmph. Drama."

"I know!" Alec said, ignoring Jasper's mocking tone.

"So where was Edward?"

"I left him with The Gays."

"The Gays?" Jasper raised one eyebrow while he ran the cool, wet washcloth over the back of Edward's neck.

"You know," Alec raised his hand to his mouth, and whispered, "_The_ Gays."

"Then what does that make you? And why are you whispering?"

Alec blinked a few times as though Jasper was speaking a foreign language. "Honey," he looked at Jasper down the length of his nose, "you've still got a lot to learn."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jasper rinsed out the washcloth again.

"It means... The _Gays_ took a liking to our boy." Alec clapped a few times, startling Jasper. He looked fit to burst and Jasper had no idea why.

"This is a good thing?"

"_This_ is a fabulous thing. Our boy, here, is a hot ticket item."

At the precise moment Alec finished his sentence, Edward came to, and Jasper reacted, pushing his head up and over to the toilet where Edward promptly spewed all of the contents that were in his stomach.

"Real hot ticket," Jasper drawled out.

"Ew." Alec started to dry heave. "I can't. Uh-unh. Nope. I've never been good at this kind of thing." He pinched his nose between his fingers. "You got this?" Alec asked, trying to keep the contents of his own stomach in place.

"Yeah, go on," Jasper said, and then Alec promptly turned on his heel and headed out the door. "But don't think this is over, _dear_ Uncle!"

Alec's head popped up around the corner of the doorframe one last time.

"Oh," he said in a whisper. "He may or may not have been slipped something a little stronger than alcohol." Alec turned and jumped back as Jasper lunged for him. "I'm just the messenger!" Alec yelled as he ran away from Jasper's reach.

The little gay man was quick, Jasper thought, as he watched Alec disappear out the front door. With his jaw clenched tight in anger, he raked a hand through his hair, wondering exactly what he was going to do with Edward. In all the years he'd known him, the guy had never touched anything stronger than alcohol. Not even at College, that was all Jasper's doing. Edward was as straight-laced as they came, and it was usually the other way around, Edward took care of him when he ingested something his body couldn't quite handle. The only satisfaction Jasper took was knowing Edward was going to kill Alec the next time he saw him.

"Jay," a half-intelligent mumble came from the bathroom. Jasper took a moment to gather himself before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He hadn't answered Edward and he heard him calling again.

"I'm here," he said, walking into the bathroom. He pretended to laugh to hide his concern. "You're a sorry sight."

"W-what the ff-fuck happened." Edward's eyes were trying to focus on his form, but they kept rolling into the back of his head.

"I've got some water for you." Jasper undid the cap to the bottle and handed it to Edward. "I'm not too sure what happened, but Alec seems to think you've taken some drugs, along with a copious amount of alcohol."

"I'm g-gonna k-kill him." He took a sip of the bottle, and a good portion dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt. Edward was a mess. His hair was all over the place, his shirt was wrinkled with stains of vomit and water, and his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. But Jasper looked beyond all that, and all he saw was the vulnerable, opinionated, strong man who had turned his whole world upside down. The man he fell in love with.

"I was hoping you were going to say that," Jasper said with a warm smile. "You think you're about done puking?"

Edward groaned at the idea of what he'd just done, Jasper knew how much he hated to lose control like that.

"I'm jus' gonna lay here a lil' longer." Edward slid back down, laying face down on the floor.

"Let's get you to bed."

"I'm g-good."

"Edward, you're not sleeping on the bathroom floor."

Edward nodded his head, his cheek rubbing against the tile. Jasper moved to get under his arms to lift him up. "Come on, pretty boy. You're good enough for our bed now," he said, as he tried to lift him up.

"Don't call me that." Edward tried to remove himself from Jasper's grasp.

"What? Pretty-boy?"

"I fuckin' hate that." Edward sank back down to the floor again.

"Well, then get your ass off the floor, and work with me, here."

"Leave me alone. Go."

Jasper was starting to get annoyed now. It was almost two-thirty, and he was beat and just wanted his bed. "I'm not leaving you here. Get up."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, _fuck me_. Really? 'Cause I'm the one who got you in this mess."

"You did." Edward lifted his eyebrow, but his eye wouldn't open. "Your fault."

"I had to work!" Jasper said and laughed. It was an uncomfortable laugh though, because Jasper wasn't sure if Edward really meant ditching the runway show.

"Not tonight."

"Ah, I see." Jasper stood up and towered over him.

"Just leave me here."

"I _should_ fucking leave you in here to drown in your own vomit for bringing this shit up when you're like this. When does it stop?"

"What?"

Jasper bent down so he was closer to Edward, resting his arms over his thighs. "When do you stop blaming me for everything shitty that happens to you? 'Cause I thought we were through all that, but clearly you're not."

"Fuck you." Edward struggled to get up on his knees, and then he took Jasper by surprise when he swung a fist out and it connected with Jasper's mouth, splitting his lip. Before he could take another swing and slug him again, Jasper shoved him down to the tile, holding Edward's fisted right hand behind his back. Jasper's tongue darted out of his mouth licking at the blood that was starting to pool.

"You about done, yah fucker? Feel better?"

"Even."

"Oh, we're nowhere close to even. We'll continue this in the morning." He gave him one last shove, and threw the towel at Edward's head, covering the sorry sight of him. "Sleep in here, then. I don't give a shit." He turned off the light and shut the door on Edward.

After a few minutes, the guilt started eating away at Jasper. The truth was, he did give a whole lot of shit about Edward, and he did have a lot of guilt over what he had done to him. Cursing, he went back to check on him only to find him passed out in what looked like a deep slumber. He was peaceful like this. None of the pain of the past year touched him; none of the pain Jasper had caused him reached his face. He lifted a blanket from the closet and draped it over Edward's form. He loved him, probably more than Edward would ever really know. He wasn't one to share his feelings openly, it wasn't something he had grown up to know how to do, but something about Edward brought out that side of him. He couldn't explain it anymore than he could explain why the sun rose in the sky every morning. He knew there was an explanation for it, but he'd be damned if he could understand it. It was just there, every morning when he opened his eyes, a burning bright need.

He left the bathroom door open so at least he could hear if Edward needed him, and God forbid, he did end up choking on his own vomit like Jasper had cursed on him. He was a big believer in tempting fate, and he had tempted the fates more than his fair share this past year. He was lucky to be here, sharing a life with Edward, he knew that much. After all he had done to everyone who had cared about him, he was surprised how easy he had gotten off. He had caused so much pain to so many people. Edward never wanted to talk about it, and Jasper was sure Edward was trying to make it easier on him, but he could see now, it had done anything but.

It was a restless night while he tossed and turned until dawn without any sleep. It wasn't about the argument, or his bruised lip that caused the sleeplessness, but from the empty space beside him in the bed. He had grown accustomed to having Edward within arm's reach, and since moving in with him permanently, he hated sleeping apart from him... even if he was only in the next room. There were moments when he still didn't understand how a man could bring him this much happiness, but those moments were brief. Despite the war that was constantly raging in his head, he knew he couldn't live without Edward. He'd tried, and failed at his life miserably.

Dawn was breaking, not only could he feel it but he could hear it. Jasper was lying on his back with his arms over his head, listening to the birds outside the window starting their morning songs. He thought about everything that had led him to this moment. He didn't deserve Edward, but Edward never made him feel that way, at least not until tonight. It took months to gain Edward's trust, and he thought he had, which made him even more wary about what Edward had said to him. Alcohol didn't inhibit feelings, and if that was what Edward had truly been feeling, they were in for some troubled times ahead.

He heard the sound of movement coming from the washroom and then heard the shower turn on. Edward was conscious, at least there was that, Jasper thought. There was a slight disturbance in the sound of the running water, which meant Edward had stepped under the spray of the showerhead. He knew Edward's body almost better than he knew his own. He wasn't surprised by the sudden hardness of his cock, imagining Edward naked would make any man or woman aware of their own sexual needs. If he wasn't so pissed off with him, he would have joined him in the shower. The thought only fuelled his desire for the man.

Rolling over to his side so his back was to the door, he hoped Edward wouldn't slip in beside him. His resolve would surely wane with the close proximity of him.

Licking his lower lip, he felt the swelling and the tenderness from where Edward had punched him. It was the only thing that was keeping him from getting out of the bed to seek out Edward. His cock was like a divining rod when it came to that man, and it was raging a battle with his mind which he was having trouble fighting at the moment.

The water turned off, and Jasper shut his eyes tight, holding his breath and waiting for what he knew was coming.

He listened for his footsteps, and heard Edward towel-drying his hair. The towel dropped to the floor, and then he felt the mattress sink behind him. Edward grunted softly and nestled up behind him, casually throwing an arm around his waist. He made a few more non-descript noises before he fell asleep again with his nose nestled into the crook of Jasper's neck. Jasper tried to move away, but Edward had a tight grip around him that kept him in place and his cock was painfully reminding him that it was winning the battle.

No matter what, he told himself, he wasn't going to turn around, not with the knowledge that Edward more than likely didn't remember anything that had been said. He could let it go, trust that Edward was just drunk and forget it. His cock twitched at that idea, and the hunger in his groin was becoming unbearable. It wasn't helping that he felt something hard pressing into his back, and knowing what that 'something' was. His body reacted against his will and pushed itself back into Edward's stiff cock. It was then he felt Edward's lips on his neck and he could no longer help it, he turned to feel them on his own. Edward's hand came to rest on his cheek as he pulled him closer, pressing his lips against his. Jasper opened his mouth, feeling Edward's tongue searching out his own. It was hot and desperate and he felt himself swell at the thought of Edward taking him.

"Wait. Stop," Jasper said.

"I don't want to." Edward growled and reached across the bed for what he needed.

"No," Jasper said, pushing against his shoulder. "We have to talk about... last night."

Edward's back was to him, his hand searching in the drawer. "I know," Edward said in an exasperated voice. "I have a wicked headache to prove how drunk I was. I promise I'll never do that again." His tone was mocking.

"I don't give a shit you were drunk."

Edward found what he was looking for in the nightstand, and flipped around holding the bottle up in triumph. His smiled faded and his eyes widened in horror when he spotted the cut on Jasper's lip.

"What happened?"

Jasper stayed silent.

"Did I do that?" He set the bottle down and reached his hand up to tenderly touch his bruised face. "What did I do?"

"What do you think?" Jasper scoffed.

"I hit you?"

Jasper nodded.

"Why would I hit you?"

"You tell me."

"I don't know." Edward rested on one elbow while he held Jasper's chin within the palm of his hand. "What happened?"

Jasper pulled away from Edward's scrutiny and cleared his throat. "Of course you don't remember."

"I don't, I'm sorry. What did I say?"

"You blamed me. Said it was my fault."

"What was? That I was drunk?" Edward laughed, rubbing his hand over his face, scratching at the scruff that had grown in overnight. "I wish I could blame you for how my head and gut feels, but it's all fucking me. Or actually, I'm blaming this one on Alec." Edward leaned in to kiss Jasper.

"No," Jasper whispered and pulled back from him. He could feel Edward's stare, but he refused to look him in the eyes, instead he looked over Edward's shoulder at the photograph on the wall hoping it would give him the strength he needed to talk this through. He studied the photo Leah had taken of the two of them. A secret shot, a stolen moment between them she had taken without either of them knowing. Jasper had the photo enlarged and framed despite Edward's protests. Edward looked angry in the photo and he didn't want to be reminded of that day, but Jasper never saw the anger in Edward's eyes, he only saw the pain. Jasper kept the photo to remind him of that, so he would never hurt Edward like that again. He felt his throat tighten with the threat of tears and he was a little surprised as to where this emotion was coming from. With his jaw firmly set he concentrated on the black and white image, trying to push the emotions away.

Edward leaned back on his elbow and followed Jasper's gaze. He sighed heavily before laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Jasper," Edward eventually said. "If I said what I think you're implying, you know I didn't mean it."

"I'm not so sure." Jasper's eyes finally found Edward's again. "You were pretty convincing." He stuck his tongue out to lick the cut on his lip. "People often speak the truth when they're in that state. You have something you want to say to me? Now's the time for honesty. I think it's time we aired out whatever you're feeling."

Edward reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Jasper's ear. His eyes were sad and tired, and all Jasper wanted to do was get lost in them. It was all so tempting, but too much was standing in the way at this very moment to just forget it. The past few months had been difficult, there was no question about that, but they had been made better each day by what the two of them shared. Now it seemed like another wall had been pushed up between them, or maybe it was always there, but they had both chosen to ignore it.

"Do you still blame me?" Jasper asked.

"No." Edward replied without hesitation. "There's nothing to be blamed for. Not anymore. We're past all that."

"Are we?"

"You know we are." Edward trailed his hand over Jasper's bare abdomen and ran his fingers along the edge of his boxers. "You're here, aren't you? You've accepted me... us. That's all I've ever wanted."

Jasper swallowed and tried hard to ignore the touch of Edward's hands on his skin and the sizzling heat that was sent straight to his groin. "Then what was last night?"

"A drunken, stoned tirade." Sliding his fingers down past the elastic waistband, Edward found his cock. "I love my life, Jasper. For the first time in a long time I can say that." Edward gripped him in his fist. "You're so hard," he said, letting out a low moan of appreciation and Jasper's cock twitched at the sound.

"Edward," Jasper said in warning, "we need to talk about this."

"We can talk later. I'll talk until I'm blue in the face, but right now, the only things that are blue are my balls." He gripped Jasper's sac. "And apparently yours too." Edward rolled them between his fingers, and Jasper couldn't stop the groan from escaping his lips. His head slammed back into the pillow and his fists grabbed hold of the sheet.

"After, then?" he managed to say.

Edward slowly slid Jasper's boxers down the length of his legs. "If you let me fuck you, I'll talk 'til the sun sets and more."

"You're still drunk." Jasper laughed.

"Probably."

Edward's tongue licked along the top of his thigh and as he moved up higher, he felt his breath on his rigid length. He waited for Edward's mouth to find his way around his tip, but it never came. Instead, Edward took hold of the backs of his knees and hauled himself up, spreading him open and making him ready for what Edward wanted to do to him.

Edward sat back on his haunches, and Jasper heard the lid of the bottle being opened.

"Nice view," Edward joked.

"Fuck you. You're lucky I'm horny—" He was caught off guard and hissed as two slippery fingers found their way inside of him. With each gentle thrust, Jasper found himself shoving himself up against them. He groaned from pure desire and his balls throbbed along with the pulse of his cock. To ease it, his own hand made its way to grip himself with a tight fist. Jasper swore under his breath as Edward moved in and out of him while he held tight to his length.

"Yeah?" Edward said, asking if he was ready.

"Fuck, yes."

A few agonizing seconds passed while Jasper waited for Edward to ready himself. He shifted to rest his legs on Edward's shoulders, and then felt him at his entrance. Slowly, inch by inch, Edward started to fill him and for a moment, Jasper's body resisted. He shifted and opened for Edward, and he sank deeper inside of him. Edward swayed forward, grabbing a hold of Jasper's hips.

"Oh, god," Edward said, slowing for a moment. "I love it when you let me do this." Pushing Jasper's legs down, he moved his lips to Jasper's, his tongue slipping ever so slightly along the cut. "I'm sorry," he whispered, forcing his tongue deep inside of him, and when he broke off the kiss they were both left panting.

"Stop talking and fuck me." The buildup was excruciating and Jasper needed him to move.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Edward grinned like a fool, wiggling ever so slightly to tease him.

"Don't be a prick."

Edward pulled out slowly, and Jasper saw the glint in his eye as he reveled in the torment of his ass. Jasper lifted his legs back up and tried to shove his hips forward, but Edward had them locked firmly in place.

"Please," Jasper moaned, "Don't make me beg. Move."

Edward slid further back in, and Jasper could feel him shifting and searching for that right angle, that sweet spot. There. They both felt it, Edward tapped and pressed and Jasper jerked in response, bucking and cursing at how good it felt. Edward chuckled as he pulled out a little, waiting just a few more seconds before driving himself home to the same spot over and over.

_Bastard!_ Jasper swore in his head. If it didn't feel so damn good he'd have hit Edward for his torturous, taunting ways. He couldn't bite back his cries as Edward continued with quick, deep strokes, leaving him panting wordlessly. Speeding up his rhythm, Jasper tried to match his own strokes on his cock with Edward's. He was painfully hard now, he could feel his balls tightening, and from Edward's grunts, it wouldn't be long before they both released.

"So close."

"So. Fucking. Good." Edward gasped for air, as sweat dripped down his brow along his neck where a vein was straining underneath his skin. Jasper reached up, placing his free hand on Edward's arm. He forced him to look at him and their eyes met as they both continued their strokes.

"I love you," Jasper said, his voice hoarse. "I told you not to doubt that. Ever."

"Never."

Like this, the two of them had never been closer, and not just because Edward was buried deep inside of him. Jasper was letting himself be happy. His fears and his guilt were pushed aside, and it was just the two of them again. His senses were overloaded as their bodies came together. God, what a sight, Jasper thought, as he watched Edward straining toward the brink of oblivion. It sent him over the edge. His legs locked around Edward pulling him closer, and a tremor rippled through him. He shook underneath Edward's powerful final few thrusts. Both of their bodies vibrated, and Edward grunted one last time before collapsing on top of him, sweaty and out of breath.

The room was warm and silent, the only sound was their chests heaving. Neither could manage to speak for a few minutes, at least not until Edward rolled himself out and off of Jasper. He couldn't help but moan at the emptiness he felt, and in turn, he gathered Edward in his arms, slowly running his fingers through his thick, damp hair.

"I meant it," Jasper whispered.

"I know." Edward reached for Jasper's hand and pulled it tight around his chest. Jasper's heart sped up, he was anxious he realized, anxious at the thought of ever losing Edward.

"I won't lose you," Jasper said as he kissed Edward's sweaty shoulder. "Not again. At least not by my own stupidity."

"I think that's all I needed to hear." Edward turned around to face him, his legs intertwining with Jasper's. He leaned forward and placed a soft and tender kiss on his lips. His tongue darted out along the cut where he'd punched him. "I don't know why I did it, but I can assure you there's none of that here between us."

Jasper felt the doubt in his own face. "How can you be sure?"

"Because," Edward fixed him with a solemn stare and took a deep breath, "for the past few weeks I've been looking into what it takes to become a donor."

"What?" Jasper shot up, the sheet slipping from his body. He couldn't have been more shocked if Edward had told him he was with child. "Did you discuss this with—"

"No," Edward cut him off, "she doesn't know. Only my parents know."

"But..." Jasper's heart was aching, and his stomach was unsettled, "why would you want to do this, after everything that I've done. Why?" His voice was thick as he fought through the emotion.

"Honestly? I don't know." He pulled Jasper back down to the bed and leaned over him as her spoke. "But every time I look at my children I feel this swell inside of me that I can't really describe. I feel it when I look at you." Edward placed his hand on the left side of Jasper's chest and his heart sped up, reacting to his touch. "But it's different with them. Maybe stronger, maybe not, it's just different. I want to share that with you."

"But I love Sara and Jack, you know that."

"And if it's possible, you'll love this child even more. We have the means to raise another and we can give this gift to," Edward swallowed as he thought of the right word for the woman who had become an important part of their lives, "a _friend_... who's been there for us."

Jasper was overwrought by his feelings. So many questions raced through his head, along with so many fears and feelings of unworthiness. "Are you sure?"

"I think so. I'm almost there. Almost."

"You're amazing."

"I am, aren't I?" Edward laughed.

"We'll have to get a house."

"Definitely."

"I don't deserve you."

"True." Edward laughed again. "And I expect a lifetime of making up for it. How do you feel about servitude?"

"What? Like your slave?"

"Pretty much." Edward shrugged. "I expect a lot of mornings like this for years to come." Edward carried a shit-eating grin on his face as he jumped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up. Jasper knew he was trying to make light of a very difficult and serious decision, one they would have to discuss in detail at another time, but the idea that Edward had been contemplating, even talking about it with his parents, made all of Jasper's earlier doubts disappear.

When Edward returned, he carried a towel, holding it out to Jasper. He noticed Edward's face had lost the traces of humor, and it was replaced by a deep concern. This was the man Jasper had fallen in love with, selfless and considerate.

Edward slipped back into bed, and ran his fingers over Jasper's stomach. "We'll talk more about it, but not now." Edward placed a soft kiss over his heart. "Are you sore?" Edward asked. He always asked that same question whenever he fucked him. He couldn't help it and Jasper couldn't help the twinge of guilt in his gut when he asked. Jasper usually never answered Edward though, he would always turn to him and kiss him until he had forgotten he'd asked the question. This time was the exception.

Jasper pushed Edward on to his back, and rolled on top of him. "Don't ruin this, dickhead." He grinned wickedly, and then leaned down to kiss him. "You're about to get one helluva hangover remedy." Jasper slowly built the kiss up. He played inside Edward's mouth, stroking his tongue, testing the sharpness of his teeth, and when he needed a breath, he nipped at Edward's bottom lip, sucking and pulling as he pressed his cock into Edward's hip. Jasper felt himself stirring and knew Edward would be too. He reached a hand down between them and his assumption was correct. He closed his fingers around Edward and started to caress him gently up and down. Grabbing Edward's hand, he urged him to do the same to him. Their eyes were locked, never separating as they both rhythmically stroked each other, slowly and firmly, until they were both hard again.

Jasper slid down Edward's naked body, looking hungrily at his cock. Jasper knew exactly where to lick and where to kiss to make Edward scream. He knew how to make him shiver from just one cleverly placed hot breath. He took hold of the base of Edward's cock and dipped his head to his tip. He gazed at Edward who was propped up on the pillow watching him with an intensity that flooded his whole body with heat. He covered his cock with his mouth, and this time he kept his touch light, loving the taste of Edward and savoring the passion of the moment. There would never be another for him. Edward was everything. He felt his chest swell with happiness and it seemed like nothing could ever replace this perfect moment with Edward...

...Until they were interrupted by the sound of a shrill ringing telephone, followed by the answering machine kicking on in the other room.

"_Helloooo! I'm just checking to make sure the stud muffin is functioning this morning, but I doubt anything could keep him down. Edward? I hope you're not angry with me. Just remember, Jasper is the one who didn't come with you last night. He left you to your own devices, not me."_

Edward shot out of bed, naked and hard and beautiful. His face was anything but. Anger seethed from every pore.

Jasper sat up in concern, bracing for Edward's yells at Alec over the phone, but they never came.

"_And Jasper, you'd do better remembering this night the next time you turn down an invitation. Anyhoo. I'm calling because I have exciting news! The Gays have decided to inv—"_

There was a loud bang and then the answering machine cut out. Edward walked back into the bedroom with a satisfied look on his face. The machine was in his hand, the cord had been ripped right out from the wall.

"No more meddlesome Alec." He threw the machine down and gave Jasper a wicked grin as he stalked his way back to the bed.

"If only that were true."

"One day. Let's just have one day without him." Edward threw himself on the bed, his body landing beside Jasper's. "It's Saturday, which means we don't have to leave this bed."

"No, we definitely do not." Jasper smiled, leaning over Edward.

"Where were we?" Edward asked.

Jasper took hold of Edward in his hand again. He squeezed gently, making Edward hiss. "I believe..." In one quick movement he swallowed him to the back of his throat, and Edward jerked and cursed from the unexpected act. Jasper released him, blowing that hot breath over his tip making Edward whimper from the sensation. "...it was a lifetime of servitude."

_**The End... for now.**_


End file.
